


be in my eyes

by majoramort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, New Jedi Order (Star Wars), like this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort
Summary: Din could pinpoint the moment he knew he was in love with the Jedi.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 216





	be in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> based on a [request](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com/post/642656482864807936/maybe-din-x-luke-can-i-play-with-your-hair) from my tumblr!

The first time he’d gone to visit the Temple, Din had been in awe.

It was so… large and intimidating, a giant monument to the power of the Jedi that he had yet to understand. But he’d swallowed his pride and took the last few steps in. 

He was greeted with kind smiles and open arms, pointed towards his son who was training under the Jedi he’d met all those months ago.  _ Luke,  _ he’d introduced himself.  _ Luke Skywalker. _ His clothes were black and pristine, his lightsaber hanging from a clip on his belt not as a threat but as a sign that he would protect those under his care. Luke was meditating with Grogu, and obliged Din when he pulled the metal ball out of his pocket to give the child. 

When Din had started the walk back to his ship, Luke had told him that he didn’t want his Order breaking up families. To come back whenever he wanted. 

Din decided right then and there that he liked the Jedi. 

He’d started showing up more often– first because he finally realized he was welcome to come see his son, and then because of the warmth he felt when he was there. He and Luke were an unlikely pair, but Din truly felt like he’d found a kindred soul. They’d both seen things… _ horrible  _ things in the galaxy. They’d both had skewed ideas of what it meant to have a ‘family,’ but Din found himself more and more willing to accept Luke into his little unit with the kid. 

There was never an exact moment. If someone had asked him to pinpoint it, he couldn’t have. There was no switch in his head that turned Luke’s gloved hand on his shoulder into something that he looked forward to, that turned punching in the coordinates for the Temple into feeling like he was on his way home. There was never a stare shared between him and the other man that said  _ do you feel it too? _

Somehow, they just knew. 

Along the way– the timeline gets fuzzy to Din, now– their relationship had shifted from that of awkward parent-teacher to just  _ friends. _ Somewhere in between friends and something more? He wasn’t really sure, having been almost completely inexperienced in this area. He was in completely uncharted space, all the way out of his depth. 

They started going on walks around the Temple. The first time was by convention–  _ You’ve been here so many times, I might as well give you a tour, _ Luke had said. Grogu had accompanied them, waddling along behind before Din’s eyes became too wide with worry for him tripping over something and he’d scooped the little child up into his arms. 

Then they’d eventually started going out, just the two of them. Luke had decided to rebuild the Order on a planet covered in bountiful nature, claiming that it kept them in touch with the Force. This, of course, prompted him to have to patiently explain to Din exactly what the Force is. 

Din had asked many questions. 

Eventually, things began to shift further. Din was a master of everything that was left unsaid. He had gone almost all of his life without being able to use his face to emote, left only with his body language and what few words he was comfortable mustering up. Luke was more vocal, filling in the gaps where Din left spaces to fill. Neither of them knew what to do when their hands had started brushing against each other’s, barely even qualifying as a touch but filled with more emotion than they could fathom.

Din no longer felt jealous of Luke– he’d left the cold of his heart melt away, the twinge in his stomach at not being the one looking over his child. He found himself  _ trusting  _ Luke. In a moment of courage, he gave Luke the frequency that would allow him to contact Din on his ship. 

And just like that, what they shared grew larger than the bounds of the Jedi Temple. Din didn’t know what to call it– didn’t know where to progress from there. He was honestly terrified, unsure of what to do next or how something like this even works.

A gentle breeze blew through the field. 

Directly outside of the Temple, there was a grassy meadow overlooked by a hill. Din had plopped down on it, Beskar thunking against the ground as he sat. The kid bounced around, blowing off that mid-afternoon energy he always seemed to have. 

As the day faded into evening, the sun began to set. A Jedi joined his side. 

Din turned suddenly, almost too suddenly to face him. Luke offered nothing but a tired smile, worn out from corralling younglings all day. The Mandalorian sympathized, knowing that he’d had his hands full with only one. And he didn’t have the fate of a culture resting on his shoulders.

Well, he did. But in a different way entirely, he insisted.

“He seems so happy here,” Din muttered, turning back to where Grogu was trying to catch a bird, but it kept flying away. 

“He does,” Luke agreed, leaning back onto his elbows and rolling his neck.    


“I only wish I’d brought him sooner.” The sunset cast a warm orange glow over everything, reflecting off of the shine of his armor and illuminating Luke’s skin. 

A hand wrapped around his, lifting it from the ground. 

“He’s here now. That’s what matters.” And as the breeze lifted Luke’s hair, causing it to dance around in the most charming of ways, Din wasn’t completely convinced that they were talking about Grogu anymore. 

But that didn’t scare him like it used to. 

“Can I play with your hair?” Din suddenly blurted. He shocked himself so profoundly that he almost went to yank his hand out of the soft hold it was clasped in, but Luke stopped him. Din wished he could activate his thermal sensors without conspicuously reaching up to his helmet because he could swear that Luke was blushing.

“I- Yeah, sure,” Luke said, pushing up and towards Din. Din had never felt more like a warrior than when he was fighting off the urge to run screaming in the other direction– not because he didn’t want this, but because  _ stars above _ he  _ did. _

Placing gloved hands on the Jedi’s arms, Din guided him to where he was laying on the ground perpendicular to him, Luke’s head resting on his thighs. Din thanked the heavens that he’d shucked his Beskar armor before wandering out here. 

He’d found himself at many points in his life where he didn’t know exactly what to do with his hands. Usually, they found a home at his waist or sitting at his hip, ready to draw his blaster at a moment’s notice. Now, his rough fingers pulled his leather gloves off one finger at a time, then carded their way through the golden-blond of Luke’s hair. 

Tears welled in his eyes. 

It was soft, so soft. Din twirled the locks gently between his fingers, gazing down at the way Luke’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips fell open so that they were just barely parted. He hadn’t had any sort of physical connection with another person in so long that he couldn’t even remember when the last time was. 

He could pinpoint this moment. Looking first up at Grogu, who still hadn’t caught the bird, and then back down at Luke he knew that he was finally seeing beauty. He was seeing something that he never wanted to forget– that tempted him with the most secret of impulses to gaze upon it with his own eyes, helmet completely forgotten. 

Mindlessly, his other hand found Luke’s face, melting into the shape of his jaw. Din’s skin heated up at every point of contact, his thumb stroking up to reach Luke’s lips. With his other hand, he pushed the hair off of Luke’s forehead. 

Blue eyes bore up into his own, and his chest tightened, beginning to fill with hope and adoration.

“I think you should stay here,” Luke whispered up at him, grasping at Din’s wrist carefully. 

Din took a few breath cycles to fully process. Did this mean… It had to. 

“I think I would like that,” he agreed, once again twisting strands of Luke’s hair around his fingers. 

And so the Mandalorian fell in love with the Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little bit different from what i usually write but i had an absolute thrill doing it. thank you for reading! <3


End file.
